Cletus Kasady (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Quotation = Gonna RIP you apart! | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Carnage , Mass Carnage, 999th Venom named the Carnage Symbiote as the 999th symbiote in their lineage, making him the 998th, and Toxin the 1000th | Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = (Carrion, Shriek, Demogoblin, Doppelganger)Venom (Eddie Brock) | Relatives = Unnamed grandmother (deceased); Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased); Carnage (former symbiote); Venom (former father); Anti-Venom (former uncle)(deceased), Shriek (wife); Hybrid, Agony, Phage, Riot (former brothers); Lasher, (former sister); Carrion, Demogoblin, Doppelganger(sons),Toxin(former son deceased) ; Scorn (former daughter); Scream (former sister, deceased); Hybrid (former brother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = , variable with symbiote | Weight = 190 lbs | Weight2 = , variable with symbiote | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = White with symbiote | Hair = Red | Hair2 = None with symbiote | UnusualFeatures = prostetic legs up to waist | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = mass murderer | Education = | Origin = Venom's alien costume reproduced while Eddie Brock was in prison; the offspring bonded with Kasady . | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = David Michelinie; Mark Bagley | First = Amazing Spider-Man #344 | Last = | HistoryText = Cletus Kasady had a troubled childhood. He killed his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, and tortured his mother's dog. Afterward, his father apparently killed his mother, and received no defense from Kasady during his trial. As an orphan, Kasady was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior made him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Kasady gained revenge by murdering the disciplinarian administration, pushing a girl who refused a date with him in front of a bus and burning down the orphanage. Homicidal maniac Cletus Kasady was serving eleven consecutive prison terms when an opportunity for early parole presented itself in the form of his new cell mate: Eddie Brock, human host to a symbiotic costume once worn by Peter Parker. Monster and man had merged to become the villainous Edward Brock Venom, but Brock was separated from the alien during a battle with the web-slinger. While Brock waited for the symbiote to spring him from prison, Kasady entertained him with his homicidal philosophy on life: Even the average person can commit murder, if only he has the courage. As anticipated, the Venom symbiote attempted to free Brock by inciting a destructive jailbreak. Unknown to its human host, the alien was pregnant. It gave birth during the disastrous rescue. Left behind in the midst of the riot that ensued, the symbiote's spawn bonded with Kasady. Empowered far beyond the levels of Spider-Man and Venom, he made good his escape - intent on using his new-found power to disseminate his lethal doctrine and as Carnage, his first victim Gunther Stein was chosen from a Telephone book. Embarking on a citywide killing spree, Carnage was confronted by Spider-Man. However, the wall-crawler's amazing arachnid-like abilities were insufficient to subdue the thrice-strong serial killer . Spider-Man was forced to enlist the aid of the Fantastic Four, the greatest team of superhuman adventurers ever assembled. He also sought the assistance of another, more dangerous ally: Venom, his hated foe. But the villain despised its offspring even more, and agreed to help. Facing the combined might of Spider-Man, Venom and the Fantastic Four, Carnage was captured and imprisoned at the Ravencroft Asylum. Perhaps due in part to his insanity, Carnage's strength and abilities far exceed those of his predecessors, Venom and Spider-Man. Once, he even dispatched his symbiote through a phone line by reducing the alien to its cellular level. When an army of symbiotes invaded Earth, Carnage learned to feed on other aliens to increase his own mass. However formidable, almost all his bloodthirsty endeavors have culminated with his return to the Ravencroft Asylum, where the search continues for a cure to his homicidal tendencies. After a battle with Venom, Carnage, was about to give birth to a another symbiote, he was threatened by its existence and attempted to destroy it. However Venom, wanted to raise and train the new symbiote as an ally and partner. Weakened by the actual birthing, Carnage was unable to kill the newborn. Supplanting the symbiote in Patrick Mulligan, a new york city cop. Venom named the new symbiote Toxin, after himself. Because they knew how powerful Toxin will be, and because his host is a cop, he would most likely be a good guy, thus they made a temporally alliance, but in the end they were defeated. Carnage met his fate when the Sentry ripped Carnage in half and flung him into low Earth orbit . According to Iron Man's computer, Kasady may not have been inside the symbiote when the Sentry ripped it apart . Return However, it is later discovered that while Kasady did in fact die in the incident, the symbiote survived by becoming dormant and returned to Earth. Using the properties of the red symbiote, Michael Hall, a competitor of Tony Stark, creates prosthetic limbs and exo-suits which respond in the same ways as a symbiote. One such person, Dr. Tanis Nieves, is outfitted with one of these prosthetic arms after she is caught in an attack by Doppelganger. When near the red symbiote, her arm goes wild and forces her to kill several scientists before she is forcefully bonded, becoming the new Carnage. After the symbiote uses Tanis to break into a Hall Corporation facility, it is revealed that Cletus Kasady is alive, his body having been preserved by the symbiote and repaired by Hall's prosthetics. Carnage battled Iron Man and Spider-Man upgraded with the "symbiotes" of Hall's super-guards. Then, Nieves' prothesis resulted to be a new spawn of Carnage, which turned her into a new symbiote called Scorn. Scorn obligated Shriek to use her sonic attack to debilitate Carnage, who later escaped with Doppelganger. Cletus arrived to Doverton, Colorado and over took their population, controlling them with the Carnage Symbiote's copies, proclaiming this city the new capital of a new Symbiote sovereign state. Part of The Avengers, along with The Thing arrived to stop him, but were possessed by Carnage Symbiote's copies, letting Spider-Man the only hero standing, Spidey managed to get out from there with the help of the resistance of non-infected citizens. When the Mercury Team along with Scorn attacked the zone in search of Carnage, Spider-Man and the resistance appeared to help him. Venom appeared just in time to save Spider-Man's life from Cletus, but when Scorn used a sonic weapon to debond Carnage, she also affected Venom. Leaving Cletus against an invalid Flash Thompson. The two rouges symbiotes started fighting using animals, the Avengers and Scorn managed to weak Carnage's, while a gorilla with Venom's took it back to Flash, when both were fighting, and Cletus' robotic legs broke. The Carnage symbiote was captured by Scorn, while Cletus was taken into custody in a Quinjet. | Powers = While he doesn't currently have a symbiote and therefore no actual powers Cletus is still considered very dangerous. His insanity makes him impossible to reason with and he has no trouble with killing with no motive. ''Former Powers (Carnage) '''Red Symbiotic Costume:' Kasady possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of bonding with the Carnage symbiote. Most of his powers are similar to those possessed by Spider-Man and Venom. For example he can see out of every bit of his symbiote. Superhuman Strength: Kasady is superhumanly strong. He has demonstrated to being stronger than Spider-Man and Venom combined and can lift about 80 tons, this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. Superhuman Speed: Kasady can run and move at speeds superior to those of any normal human being. Superhuman Stamina: Kasady's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Kasady's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Kasady's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders Kasady's body much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Kasady can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining physical injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite this, however, it is possible to injure him. Kasady is able to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. It isn't known, however, if he can fully regenerate severed limbs or missing internal organs. Kasady is also immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections as long as he remains bonded with the symbiote. Wall Crawling: Much like Spider-Man, Kasady has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slickened surfaces. Webbing: Kasady can project a powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is exceptionally strong, much more so for even the finest human athlete to break. Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote possesses limited shape-shifting abilities in the sense that it can immediately change itself to appear as any type of clothing or garment that Kasady wishes. Constituent Matter Generation: Kasady can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Kasady can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. Kasady can also detach these bladed weaponry if he chooses to. For example, he often forms spikes that he expels from his body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from his body after a period of about 30 seconds. Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense: Due to the Carnage symbiote being a child of the Venom symbiote, Carnage doesn't activate Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. ''Former Weaknesses (Carnage) *'Sonic and Heat:''' The Carnage symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. | Abilities = Though he has had no formal training, the natural abilities granted to Kasady by the symbiote makes him a formidable combatant. | Strength = Carnage's strength is greater than Venom and Spider-Man combined. Carnage is able to press lift up to 80 tons, this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass.. | Equipment = * Formerly: Carnage Symbiote. | Transportation = * Formerly: Web-slinging | Weapons = * Formerly: Carnage can shape his limbs into various weapons. | Notes = only Symbiotes still on original host * Cletus Kasady first appeared in , and as Carnage in . Related Articles * Carnage (Symbiote) * Venom (Symbiote) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Spider-Man Recommended Readings * * * * * Maximum Carnage * | Links = * Carnage Rulz-A page of the Marvel World Order site, (informative though difficult to read) * Brief bio at Insania 1998 * Brief bio at Spiderfan.org | Trivia = * Kasady had a teddy bear named Binky in his orphanage. He went back for Binky after he escaped Riker's . * People Cletus has killed include: ** His Grandmother ** The Orphanage Administrator ** A girl that wouldn't date him * People Carnage has killed include: ** Gunther Stein ** Riker's Guard ** Officer ** Jerry and Celia Tandy along with their three young children ** A desk clerk and guard ** Robert Sutcliff's Elite Security Team ** Robert Sutcliff's Helicopter pilot ** Robert Sutcliff ** One of the staff members of Headbanger's Heaven ** A singer at Headbanger's Heaven ** A bunch of subway passengers ** A Ravencroft guard ** Hundreds of innocent people }} Spider-Man Villains Category:Atheist Characters Category:Symbiotes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Insanity Category:Serial Killers Category:Schizophrenia Category:No Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Venom Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Legless Characters Category:Red Hair